The Beauty of a Positive Mind
by WantsAndWishes
Summary: She's the new girl, he's the chilled, happy-go-lucky guy. Their lives cross, and they'll both change forever. [Human AU] [Carwin]


**A/N: Heyo, wassup! So if you don't know me... can't blame you tbh. I kid, I'm just a guy that loves to write fanfics. So gumball is one of my fave cartoons and I randomly decided I wanted to write a fic for it. I usually write stories that come off a bit silly, so I wanted to try and make this one a bit more serious. I know, serious and gumball don't go well together, but I thought it was an interesting approach. I'll probably put some swears and maybe some heavy themes in here but nothing more than that. Also, in this story, most of the characters are around sixteen or seventeen. So, for us in the uk, they're pretty much in the last year of school. Finally, in this, Carrie is a new student. I hope its alright, if you like it let me know. Thanks in advance, much love xxx**

* * *

 _The Beauty of a Positive Mind_

 _Chapter 1: Rain_

 **3rd Person P.O.V**

Why was it always fucking raining.

Darwin Watterson was probably the most chilled, positive and clear-cut guy you could ever meet and he loved everyone and everything like they were his own family. But the one thing he couldn't stand was rain. Darwin let his sombre gaze drift back and forth between the many houses that zoomed by his view through the school bus window. Whenever a day started off with rain it always put a damper on his mood, and he hated it. As he stared dolefully at the grey and dreary outside world, he couldn't help but focus on the little droplets of water that were cascading down the window. He focused on one drop in particular that was right at the top, and was delicately making its way down the steamed window. His eyes carefully followed the water droplet as it made its slow journey downwards. Darwin had no idea why he found himself so fascinated with this single bead of water, but he couldn't take his eyes off it. Thankfully, he didn't have to himself. Darwin suddenly felt a light slug in the shoulder, and turned to see his brother looking at him quizzically. Gumball raised an eyebrow at Darwin and rested his hands behind his head. "Darwin, you ok dude, you've been staring out that window silently for the past 10 goddamn minutes."

Gumball was slightly older than Darwin, only by about a month, but it definitely seemed like more. Darwin was considerably short for his age, standing at about 5 foot 4. Gumball, however, stood at 6 foot and the height difference undeniably showed. Gumball was a rugged fellow with a scruffy brown mop of hair on his head, and these strangely alluring deep blue eyes. He always wore the same blue sneakers, grey chinos and beige sweater, even during the summer when it reached ridiculous heats. Darwin, however, liked to rock bright green high tops, baggy jeans and an orange hoodie. Both outfits suited each brother well, however, so neither could really complain. Despite their difference in height and clothes, there was an almost uncanny similarity between the two and you could definitely tell they were brothers. They both had the same sense of humour, both liked the same tv shows, movies and games, and even both had the same favourite breakfast, syrup coated pancakes with blueberries. So encompassing all of these traits, the two boys were practically inseparable.

Darwin rubbed the spot on his arm where his brother had very kindly hit him, and gave his reply. "First off dude, holy shit that hurt, and second, you know I hate the rain, always puts a damper on my mood". Gumball nodded in understanding, removed his hands from behind his head and slid them into his pockets. "Yeah, I know dude, I was just making sure you were alright." Darwin jokingly slugged his brother back and gave him a soft smile. "Thanks Gumball, that's why you're my bro." The two gave each other a swift fist bump before settling back into their seats, Gumball trying to get in a few winks before they arrived and Darwin returning to his forlorn gaze at the rain and grey clouds.

Before he knew it, Darwin heard the familiar screech of the bus brakes bringing the vehicle to a halt. Darwin heard the gentle swoosh of the bus doors opening, and nudged his brother to wake him up. Gumball let out a startled snore, and shot up suddenly, instantly giving Darwin a sly stare. "Darwin, you ass, you know I hate being woken up like that. Darwin chuckled and motioned for his brother to get up. "I know dude, sorry, but we're here, come on". Gumball let out an exaggerated groan and begrudgingly got up from his seat to follow his brother into school. The two Wattersons casually strolled side by side off the bus and up the smooth marble stone steps leading up to Elmore Junior High.

Darwin pushed open the wide double doors of the school and took in the all too familiar atmosphere. The sight of locker doors opening and shutting, the sound of shoes squeaking against the floor, and the strange scent of a freshly waxed floor that filled the halls. Darwin momentarily closed his eyes and breathed a deep sigh of content. He loved school. It was almost like a second home to him, and whenever he walked through those huge looming double doors everyday he found himself filled with a warm sense of comfort, like he was meant to be here. Darwin opened his eyes, let out another elongated sigh and made his way to his locker. Darwin slid up to his locker, dialled in the number combo and opened it up. He removed the straps of his bag from his shoulders and shoved it inside, along with his phone and keys. As he shut the door and relocked the lock, he looked over to his left and saw Gumball talking with his girlfriend, Penny. He watched as Gumball said some probably stupid quip that was still enough to make Penny double over in laughter. He'd always been good at that, being funny and making girls laugh. That was one of the things about Gumball that made his brother envious. Not in a harsh way, just in a way that made Darwin sad that he wasn't as good wit women.

Darwin pondered on the thought of girls for a minute. Its not that he wasn't... _good_ with talking to girls, he could keep up a conversation perfectly well, he just hadn't found a girl the piqued his interest. Most of the girls in the school were in cahoots with boys already, so Darwin didn't really have much of an option. Well, there was Jamie but...

We don't talk about Jamie.

Darwin took on a forlorn expression once again as he turned and made his way off to his first class. As he walked, many of his fellow students said hey on the way past and some held out their hands for a high five, and Darwin obliged. In a way, Darwin was glad that he was somewhat popular and it was good that everyone liked and respected him, but they couldn't fill this little hole in his heart. He'd always longed to find someone special, but he hadn't been lucky yet, and that made him fell even more like shit. Darwin reached the classroom and lazily pushed open the door. He was greeted with the usual sight of his fellow classmates. Tobias, the rich kid that thought he was much smoother than he actually was. Alan, the smart kid that you couldn't help but love and hate cause he was just too nice. Joe, the strange but funny guy that was almost a small as Bilbo and dumb as a rock. William, the silent kid that never spoke a word to anyone, some reckoned not even his parents, and just like to keep to himself. There were various other classmates that Darwin knew, and he was happy because it was a pretty decent class. He made his way over to his seat and sat down without a word.

Darwin looked up in time to see Gumball and Penny walk in, arm in arm. He knew he wasn't, but at this point Darwin felt like Gumball was pretty much rubbing it in his face. Darwin let out another sigh and laid his head down on his desk, waiting for the dreaded Miss Simian. Darwin removed his head form the desk and surprisingly, without warning, Principal Brown walked into the classroom and ordered everyone to quieten down and take there seats. He cleared his throat and addressed the whole class. "Good morning all of you, now I have a special announcement to make". Darwin raised an eyebrow quizzically. It wasn't often that they got 'special announcements' so this must be something interesting. Darwin directed his attention beck to Principal Brown, who carried on with his announcement. "I am pleased to announce that we have a new student joining us today, so I'd like you to all join me in welcoming Ms Carrie Krueger." As soon as those words had left his mouth, in walked a girl, presumably Carrie, and stood in front of the class. As soon as he had caught sight of her, Darwin's heart stopped.

She was beautiful.

Despite her good looks, Carrie was clearly a goth girl. She wore a jet black skirt with a white turtleneck sweater that went surprisingly well together. She also wore black tights and black high top shoes. Her hair was also black, but had noticeable blue highlights scattered within it. She casually stood there chewing on some gum, and addressed the class with a simple 'hey'. Principal Brown gave a soft smile and turned to address the class once again. "Now, I trust you will all be nice, treat her well and make her feel welcome. Ms Krueger, there is an empty seat next to Darwin if you would like to be seated, thank you. Now then class, have a good day." And with that, Principal Brown turned and left. Darwin found himself fixated on the goth girl as she let out a huff and made her way over to her newly appointed seat. Darwin's gaze followed her as she walked with a gentle sway in her hips and sat down in the seat next to him. Carrie slouched back in her seat and chewed her gum softly, resting her head on the back of the seat. Darwin found himself suddenly sweating nervously, trying to think of something to say. Instead, he cleared his throat and reached out his hand.

Carrie removed her head from the back of the seat and looked at Darwin with a unemotional look. Darwin cleared his throat and spoke. "Uh, hey, I'm Darwin. Nice to meet ya". Darwin accompanied it with a soft smile and waited hopefully for the girl to shake his hands. Carrie gave just a barely noticeable smile and reached out her hand to shake his. "Carrie. Nice to meet you too I guess." Carrie swiftly removed her hand and once again slumped back in her seat and rested her head on the back. Darwin looked at his hand and felt a tingly sensation run through his hand and up his hand. He had never felt something quite like this before. He didn't know what it was, but he was sure that in time he'd find out. Darwin leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes in content.

This was sure to be an interesting week.

 **A/N: Well, there we go! Hope that was alright, if there is anything you reckon I could do better or have any little plot ideas be sure to let me know, I'm happy to hear criticisms and suggestions. But, for now, I'll catch ya later. See ya.**

 **Yours truly,**

 **WantsAndWishes - aka Adan xxx**


End file.
